


Sam & Jack - Just say yes (made for Shipmas 2018)

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Wallpapers made for Shipmas 2018 [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Just say yes (made for Shipmas 2018)

 

[Shipmas 2018](https://forum.gateworld.net/threads/93437-Shipmas-2018-A-Sam-Jack-Celebration!)

 

A huge thank you to [@bluebari1](https://twitter.com/bluebari1) for suggesting this screen cap for a wallpaper and for patiently commenting on the early versions <3


End file.
